


Heroes don't die.

by SimplyEssa (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cussing, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt Lance, Lances pov, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, Sad lance, Small description of injuries- heads up., how does one tag, hurt keith, im sorry my emo son, injured keith, keith and lance are sacrificial dumbasses, lots of blood, sad keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: This wasn't how it was supposed to end.Heroes were built for survival.Right?





	Heroes don't die.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao superman has an easter every third day so yes  
> heroes are built for survival lol  
> so i dont have much experience or knowledge on one direction stick with me  
> enjoy this fic

It wasn't supposed to end like this.

He wasn't supposed to be here, dying in his arms.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise-" Keith croaked.

"Keith, no. We're getting you out of here. You'll be fine." Lance told him, gently brushing his bangs aside from a sweaty forehead.

Keith dying in Lance's arms was not something Lance had ever wanted to experience.

How in hell had it come to this?

* * *

"How do you not know what One Direction is?" Lance screamed, looking at Pidge for help. Pidge mumbled something about Hunk being quieter, and left the room with her computer.

"I-" Keith tried to say, only to be interrupted by Lance.

"aH BUP BUP! No excuses!" Lance said, glaring at Keith. "They have so many God damn songs! How have you not heard of them?!" He exclaimed, jabbing an accusing finger at Keith's chest.

Keith shrugged.

"They have  _What Makes you Beautiful_ -"

Keith waved his hands, motioning for Lance to stop. "If I promise to listen to one, will you shut up?!" 

"Only if you promise!"

"Fine."

"Fine what?" Lance asked, batting his eyelashes innocently. 

Keith huffed. "I promise to listen to their songs when we get back to Earth."

"It's a date!" Lance casually yelled, as it was one of his typical phrases to say. Realizing what he said, he could feel the blush make it's way to his face. Lance refused to make eye contact with Keith, but could see the shorter boys face turning red. "Not that it's an actual date, but it's a phrase that I normally say and I should have thought that through and I'm really sorry I even-"

Lance was cut off by the sudden Alarms blaring through the Castle. "Paladins! Get to your Lions! The Galra are attacking a planet!"

Lance burst out of the room, Keith seconds behind him, the alarms and red lights still on.

* * *

Lance and Keith shot out of the Castle in their lions at record speed.

Lance turned his Lion in circles, looking for any sign of an endangered planet. He saw none.

"Allura, where-" Lance tried to say, only to be cut off by a pissed off Keith.

"Is this a joke, Allura?! Where's the planet?"

" _Keith._ " Shiro warned.

Keith huffed into the comms.

"No! That planet is endanger-" Allura said, then gasped.

"Allura, what's wrong?" Shiro asked, clearly worried.

"It seems the Galra are trying to split us up. They are attacking two planets simultaneously, and they are a few glorbingza's apart."

"Uh, what's a glorbinwhatchamacallit?" Hunk asked, confused by the word. "Is it far?"

"Very." Allura said.

"Okay, team. I know it's a trap if we do, but we don't have another option. We're going to split up. I can see both planets." Shiro said, turning to face one. Lance turned in that direction and saw a planet swarmed by Galra. It was at least 18 yards away. Shiro had some damn good eyesight. "Pidge, Hunk protect that planet. Keith, Lance take the other one. I-"

Lance looked at both planets, and made the decision for him. There planet had less Galra. "Go with Pidge and Hunk, Shiro. The planet they're protecting has a lot more Galra. We'll be fine. We can handle our own!" Lance whooped, raising his fist in the air and charging towards the planet.

"'We make a good team'," Keith quoted.

Lance snorted in response.

When they got to the planet, all of the Galra had disappeared. The planet itself looked untouched by harm.

"What the hell?" Keith muttered, spinning his lion to face Lance. "Weren't there Galra here, like two seconds ago?"

Lance nodded, his visual on. Keith's visual was also on, showing Keith's angered face.

"What do you mean?" Shiro grunted out, still fighting his battle.

"All of the Galra that were here- They're just gone."

"I don't like this," Keith said.

"Neither do I, but-" Blue panicked hum cut him off.

"Lance? What is it?" Keith asked, worry clear on his face.

"I don't know, but Blue feels.. scared?"

"Red's got the same feeling."

Lance sighed. "We should get back to the other-"

"Lance! Look out!" Keith screamed, before ramming into Blue, shoving him from his initial spot.

It took Lance a second to shake the dizziness away. "Keith, what-"

Lance turned his lion towards where Keith was. All Lance could hear and see was Keith's agonized scream, and a purple blast hitting the Red Lion, shutting it down completely. "Keith!" Lance screamed, watching as the Red Lion fell towards the planet.

"Lance- Lance what's going on?!" Shiro asked, seeing the Red Lion falling. "Damn it, I can't get to you guys-"

Lance stopped listening to Shiro, and focused on catching Keith. Or, would have if the stupid Galra hadn't attacked. It was only two or three ships, but it was enough to slow Lance down. "That damned idiot!" Lance shouted, tearing through the last ship. "Keith! Keith, can you hear me? Keith?!"

Lance was vaguely aware of Shiro, Pidge and Hunk talking, but he wasn't focused on it. Lance nosedived to the planet, the Red Lion hardly visible. It was still falling, and it had entered the atmosphere. Keith fell faster now, and it was early impossible to keep up with him, much less catch him.

_No. No, I'll catch Keith. He'll be fine._

Lance swore he could hear his father screaming at him to knock on wood. He had most definitely jinxed any chances of saving Keith. "Keith! Come on, buddy! Keith, answer me!" Lance swore when Keith didn't answer, pushing his Lion faster. "Come on, Keith-"

Lance had sped up, nearly catching the Red Lions tail. At least, he would have, if the universe were on his side for once.

What the hell did Lance ever do to you, Universe?!?!

Before Lance could catch him, the Red Lion slammed into the ground, creating a huge crater. Lance had to fly up to avoid getting hit by debris. Once the rocks had stopped flying, Lance flew into the little crater that was covered in dust. Lance landed Blue beside the Red Lion, closed his visor, and shot out of Blue.

"Keith!" Lance cried, finally seeing Red after it got shot. There was a gaping hole in the side of Red, and burn marks all along it. "Keith, come on! Answer me!"

Lance finally reached The Red Lion, only to see the jaw shut. "Oh, fuck it." Lance mumbled, climbing up it's stomach to get in through the hole. Lance landed with a dull thud, only slightly able to maintain his balance. "Keith?" He called out, only getting a dim red light flashing every few seconds. Lance took a step forward. When his foot landed on the ground, there was a small spals around it. "What..?" Lance looked down, trying to figure out what splashed.

"Oh God, no-" Lance breathed. The spalshing noise was blood.  _Keith's blood_.

"Lance, Lance what's wrong?!" Pidge's voice came over the comms, incredibly worried.

Lance stepped forward, into the Red Lion's cockpit. "I- Keith- Oh God-" Lance cut off when he saw the cockpit. The Pilot's chair had been thrown off of its stand, and the controls were coated with blood. One of the handles had been torn off completely, and wires were hanging loose. One of the Lion's eyes were cracked. "The cockpit, it's-It's destroyed..." Lance trailed off, walking further into the cockpit. It smelt like copper, and was dark. The only light was the emergency lights that kept flickering.

"Keith?" Lance called, looking around the cockpit. Lance turned when he heard a small groan. "Keith?! Keith, is that you?" Lance heard no response, but he kept looking nonetheless. Lance made his way towards the toppled over Pilot's chair, catching a glimpse of glowing red. "Keith...?" Lance wasn't sure if he'd be there, but it was worth a shot. On the floor, underneath the chair, a heap of red and white was crouched into a ball. The figure lay there, shivering, covered in blood. Lance couldn't get a good look at him,  but he knew it was Keith. "Keith! Keith, are you okay?"

Keith didn't respond, continuing to shiver. Lance approached Keith, lowering himself to his knees. "Keith?" he said again, gently shaking his shoulder.

Now that, that was a bad idea. Keith cried out the second Lance touched him. Lance yanked his hand away, afraid he'd hurt him more. "Keith, come on buddy. Open your eyes."

"Lance, what's going on? Is Keith okay? What happened to him?" Shiro's worried voice came over the comms.

"I can't see- it's too dark. There was a huge hole in Red, though, and the pilot chair seems to be on top of Keit-"

"L...lan..." Keith tried to open his eyes. The best he could manage was to open them partway. He tilted his head up to look at Lance, and what Lance saw was torture.

He had been right. Keith was stuck under the chair. It was on top of his arm and his leg, which was bent at an odd angle. His other leg had been sliced open, and his shoulder looked dislocated. Blood was still dripping from his leg. There was a gash on his forehead, barely visible because of the bangs that stuck to his forehead. Worst of all, though, was the cut in Keith's stomach. It looked really deep, and was oozing blood. "Keith! Keith- no, don't try to sit up-" Lance said, gently pushing him back down, by the chest this time.

"I-" Keith tried to say, only resulting in a violent fit of coughs. Blood splattered onto his face.

"You don't need to talk, okay? Just stay awake. Got it?" Lance asked, pushing up from his spot on the ground. Keith nodded weakly, the coughing slowing down.

Lance bent slightly, placing his hand on the pilot chair. "Hey, Shiro," He grunted, trying to lift the pilots chair. "We're gonna need an evac."

"We're almost done with the Galra," Shiro said, and Lance could imagine the face Shiro had. It was probably mixed with fear worry and anger, all scrunched up into one. "Can you hold off a few more seconds?"

Lance snorted, despite the situation. "No, probably not." Lance said, finally able to lift the chair. Lance was about to move the chair, but Keith rolled from his spot, screaming in pain the entire time, and got to his feet, ready to fight. Lance dropped the chair with a loud thud, rushing to Keith's side. "Don't stand up!"

Keith nearly collapsed, but Lance caught him, gently lowering him to the ground. Keith's eyes fluttered closed. "Hey! I said don't fall asleep!"

Keiths eyes remained closed, and his breathing swallowed. "Keith! Wake up!" He screamed, slapping him.

Keith grunted, but his eyes shot open. "Lance...I'm s-sorry..."

Lances eyes widened. "For what?"

Even in the tense situation, Keith managed a shaky laugh, which turned into coughing that caused blood to dribble down his chin. "I didn't ge..get to keep... my promise...."

"Keith, no. We're getting you out of here. You'll be fine." Lance told him, gently brushing his bangs aside from a sweaty forehead. "We'll get back to Earth. All of us. None of us are going to die."

Keith felt himself drifting away from the world. "Lan...Lance, I need to tell... you some...something..."

"Save your energy for staying awake, Keith. You're going to get out of here alive."

"It's impo...important.." He wheezed, getting colder. His body shivered more.

Lance pulled Keith into his lap, holding him close. The heat that was coming off of Lance... was nice.

Using a lot of energy, Keith raised his hand, which was shaking uncontrollably, and cupped Lance's wet cheek. Was he crying?

"I lo-lo...ve you...." Keith said, barely above a whisper.

Lances eyes widened, and Keith felt his energy fading. "Shiro! We need an evacuation! Now! Keith, I'm going to pick you up. Okay? You're going to be fine."

"Lan...Lance..." Keith felt his energy leave him, and his hand fell from Lances cheek.

"Keith!" Lance said, alarmed. Keith's eyes had closed, and his breathing was getting slower. His body went limp in Lances arms. "Keith, come on! Keith! Keith, I love you too, okay? You just need to stay awake!"

Keiths breathing had stopped, and his body was cold to touch.

"Keith!" Lance screamed, slapping him as hard as he could.

"Keith..?!"

No response.

Lance placed his head onto Keith's chest, looking for any sign of a heartbeat.

There was one, a small and weak one, but it wouldn't do shit if Keith didn't breathe.

"Keith?"

The heartbeat stopped altogether.

"No! Keith!" Lance screamed, tears streaming down his face. "Breathe, you idiot!"

Lance sobbed, somewhat aware of the teams panicked cries over the comms. "Wake up..." he whispered, adjusting his hold of Keith. His head lolled lifelessly to the side, his body no longer moving. At all. "No...."

A few minutes later, Shiro tore the jaw of the Red Lion open, and light filled the room.Shiro ran to Lances side, taking Keith into his arms. Lance knelt there, sobbing quietly, not daring to move.

Keith was dead.

They couldn't save him.

So, maybe, just maybe, heroes weren't made to survive.

They were made to die.

**Author's Note:**

> tuRNS OUT I DID HAVE IT IN ME TO KILL SOMEONE  
> yea so  
> i might do an after shock later if i have time  
> and if im still procrastinating on finishing the other two SERIES GOD ESSA WHY ARE YOU SO BAD AT THIS-  
> okay bye  
> feedback is greatly appreciated  
> also; new update; this is going to become a series asbinawofibawf most of it will be based off of artwork because damn its good but yea  
> ones in the process of being made now :D


End file.
